Dingir and the Justice League: the curse of God
by NexusDarkworldProductions
Summary: The Nephilim Dingir is banished from his reality by Yahweh, the God of Everything and ends up in Gotham city in the DC universe. With Godly, angelic, and demonic power within him, is there anyone that can hope to stop him and his dark brand of justice? "To bring peace, blood must first be spilled." (SI) (OC) Grey Faction crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Heavy handed God

**Dingir and the Justice League: the curse of God**

* * *

 **Part 1: Gotham greater dark**

* * *

 _"A crossover involving the immortal exorcist Dingir from the Grey Faction and John Hickson series living within the Justice League world after being sent there by Yahweh as punishment for the evil he brought as the Asag Knight. But will his dark brand of justice be acceptable in the world of underwear on the outside goodie two-shoe superheroes?"_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Heavy handed God**

* * *

"Come on babe, stop putting up a fight, who knows, you might just live through it," leered a drunken thug as he and his friends struggled to restrain a red haired teenager, had they known that she was Gordon's daughter, and batgirl, they might have considered another target. It took three to hold her down, with the fourth unzipping his pants to reveal his erect weapon, began to straddle her.

Her face was bloody and bruised, eyes burning with a mix of fear and hatred as he ripped off her panties. They had jumped her on her day off from crime hunting, dragging her into an alleyway, she didn't have any weapons or even her communicator. 'How could I be so stupid? Oh God they're actually going to do this!'

"How pretty and pink," he whispered in her ear, "might you be virgin?" he asked. "Oh I hope so, you brats cry so prettily when we break ya open."

Barbara spat in his face, he ignored it. "Let's find out shall we?"

"Knock it off, idiots," growled the deep voice of a large man.

The men looked to see a tall, bulky man in torn clothing standing nearby, he looked homeless. Gotham had a lot of people like that in this dark city.

The thug about to rape Barbara stood, putting away his cock, he reached for his Cobra CA380, a compact handgun that could be brought for only a hundred dollars, two hundred if you brought it illegally, it didn't have much range, but he had a good aim. "Fuck off faggot, or I'll blow your fucking head off!"

"Blow my head off?" the man remarked, amusement faintly showing in his tone, "you've been watching too many movies, don't talk, just shoot, otherwise you get killed yourself. If you haven't got the balls to do it, get out of here and leave the kid be." Barbara noted that he had a British accent, it wasn't posh like Alfred, but she recognized it, London maybe? The man slowly strode forward, the shadows clinging to him in a way Batman would be proud. A glimmer of hope appeared in Barbara's heart, he seemed so confident, she hoped it was justified.

"I'm warning you!"

"Yeah, fuck off loser!"

"This bitch totally wants it!"

"Fuck off and die!" The thug fired his gun and it caught the homeless man in the eye, he collapsed in a fountain of his own blood, and collapsed onto his back with a dull thud.

"Ha! take that, think you're a hero?" laughed the thug, turning back to Barbara. "Now where were we?"

A dark chuckle sounded in the alley, echoing menacingly.

"What the hell?"

"Excellent!" laughed the voice, "you killed me, so you can't complain when I do the same to all of you," the dead homeless man leapt back to his feet, a crazed grin in place, his grey eyes losing their colour and becoming vaguely demonic. Killing intent radiated off of him in waves. The would-be rapists began to shake. Barbara had felt such things before, and was faring better, but even she had never felt something this intense.

The man disappeared mid-step, and was behind the one with the gun, the thug tried to shoot him, but his arm was cut clear off, his head followed before he could even scream. Something black squirmed in the homeless man's grip. "What you thought a gun would work?" the man laughed as the black substance lashed out, seizing them by the face, engulfing their heads, suffocating them, they released Barbara, and she leapt to safety, regarding what was happening with stunned horror. They clawed at the substance that stretched from the man's hand, eventually they ran out of breath and died. They slumped to the ground and the black substance retracted.

The man stepped back into the shadows, only his bizarre all-white eyes showing, though with how dark the alley was, Barbara never got a good look at him anyway. "Be careful in future brat, there's scum everywhere who'd like a go with a pretty girl like you," and with that he turned and left.

'Who in the world was that?' she reached for her phone, which had been knocked aside during the attack. She quickly called her father, and then Bruce, she hesitated, he had saved her, but he still killed them. Batman would find out anyway. She sighed and dialled his number.

* * *

"I stop a rape on my first hour in this new Earth, not how I was expecting my banishment to go," mused Dingir as he followed the many interconnecting back streets. The God of Everything had an interesting, albeit warped sense of humour, the red head had triggered a vague memory, but it wasn't until he saw the bat signal in the sky that he knew which reality he had been sent to as punishment.

One of the DC universes, in his mortal years he had been a writer, and it was indeed like creating your own world, but for Yahweh's power to even extend to even the fictional was ridiculous. Or was that within the infinite realm of what-ifs, that universes existed similar to or identical to fictional creations? He would love to visit some of his if such a thing was true.

It was a cold night, he wished his clothing wasn't so shredded, he hadn't been willing, so the trip through reality had been rather rough, and his body had been shredded a lot, thankfully, unlike his clothing, he healed very, very quickly. Though he certainly hadn't appreciated being shot in the eye after such a bad start to the day.

He had no money on him, so no hotel, tonight was going to be unpleasant, he found a quiet, sheltered spot, and drifted off into a light sleep, he would likely need to find one of the many abandoned warehouses to use for more long term shelter, without ID, he couldn't exactly rent a place. He needed money to have fake identification made, "oh sod it," he sighed, as dawn peaked over the dark city, it had been too cold to sleep much. "I'll just rob a few bad guys," he decided. Gotham had plenty of them, and it wasn't like they could kill him. Nobody could. Ever.

* * *

 **(Chapter End)**

 ** _Next chapter: Grundy smash!_**

* * *

 _Thanks for reading this, sorry for it being so short, but I wanted to crack out the beginning ASAP. I'm curious to see how things go when he encounters meta-humans, all I'll say is good luck, Batman - you might want to call in Superman._

 _If you want to learn a bit more about my Dingir character (I own rights!) check out my Grey Faction novels on amazon, or my other Dingir crossovers on my fanfiction account. See you all soon!_


	2. Chapter 2: Grundy Smash!

**Dingir and the Justice League: Curse of God**

 **Part 1: Gotham greater dark**

* * *

 _"A crossover involving the immortal exorcist Dingir from the Grey Faction, and John Hickson series, now living within the Justice League world after being sent there by Yahweh as punishment for the evil he brought as the Asag Knight. But will his dark brand of justice be acceptable in a world of underwear on the outside goodie two-shoe superheroes?"_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 ** _Grundy smash!_**

* * *

"GRUNDY SMASH!" bellowed the giant muscular zombie, smashing a car into pulp against the side of a building. Police Officers had him surrounded, but their bullets barely pierced the skin, most just dropped out, clattering against the concrete. Meanwhile a dozen of his men were robbing a bank nearby while the police were focused on their immortal undead boss.

It was the middle of the day, Bruce Wayne was busy running his company, he hadn't even been alerted yet, and he certainly wouldn't get there in time to stop it as Batman. Even with his rotting brain and speech impediment, Grundy was actually still rather cunning.

Crime was mostly confined to the night in Gotham, and Grundy had taken advantage of this criminal habit, using himself as the bait for police. Dingir watched it all happening from a distant alley, he slowly approached. Not sure if he should get involved. He mostly dealt with far more serious threats than this thing, and it was Batman's turf. But Batman didn't show.

A large van pulled up, and a man yelled out, "boss, we got it!" and immediately sped off before the police could even think about stopping them.

Grundy laughed throatily, he casually swiped at a few police officers, their bodies practically exploded on contact, blood and guts everywhere. Grundy began to run in the direction of the van.

When he saw Dingir, he growled, "Die light man!" and punched Dingir hard enough that he went flying through a building and squished up against the side of another, bones shattered, blood staining the wall as it dribbled down in pints. Dingir's head slumped forward, dead.

Then a black aura engulfed him, and his head raised, eyes glowing like molten gold. Dingir grinned savagely as he felt his body painfully put itself back together, dragging back in the ruptured organs and spilled blood. "I guess you and your gang have volunteered to be my first victims," he stated, falling forward from the cracked wall, landing with a crouch on the trash strewn back street below.

His black aura was replaced by a blinding white aura for but a moment, and his mind regained its clarity. Grundy, the undead mobster, immortal with superhuman strength, when killed he would revive from the swamp his body died in. However it was a lottery as to whether his mind came back with it. He could sense the dark magic that kept Grundy tethered, it was immense and linked to the same earth magic that gave rise to the Green.

With his white power, he could easily destroy the creature forever, but where was the fun in that? And he was curious as to whether his partner could absorb any powers from Grundy, the magic could certainly be harvested for future use. But Grundy's super human strength would be nice, being super strong without transforming into that thing. That hated, monstrous form. The Asag Knight.

"Well let's find out, shall we?" He ran after the trail of Grundy's magic, it was time to feed, and time to steal their riches.

* * *

 _(Gotham port warehouse B-38)_

"What a great haul, huh boss?" laughed one of Grundy's mobsters as they regarded the many millions of dollars they had unloaded from their truck. Robbing banks in Gotham was risky business, it always lured in the Bat, but he hunted at night, and they had struck in the day, their gamble had paid off handsomely.

Grundy however was not focused on those words or the wealth they had so easily acquired. But on the light man he had struck while fleeing the police. He had light glittering around him. It made Grundy feel sick. So he killed him. Grundy regarded the hand he had used, it was burned, how had that happened?

"Boss?"

Suddenly the lights in the warehouse shattered, it grew darker, the tiny windows not providing much light even though the sun still blazed in the sky. But the main purpose was a distraction. Dingir leapt down from the rafters, the black substance seeping from his pores to form a long broadsword. The instant he hit the ground, he slashed with a series of brilliantly fast attacks, turning Grundy's lackeys into a pile of limbs and squirting blood.

Soaked in the mess, Dingir took a defensive stance, as Grundy regarded him with stunned eyes. "Grundy kill light man, why are you still alive, are you like Grundy?"

'Light man?' he wondered. Could Grundy somehow sense the magic within him through his own twisted connection to magic? "I am not undead Grundy," he replied. "But just like you I was human once, and just like you I cannot truly die." He slowly approached the towering mass of undead muscle. "But my immortality is far more absolute than yours."

Grundy growled, and swung a titanic fist. Dingir ducked under it, swinging his black sword, it cut through the rotting flesh with ease, but the zombies super dense muscles stopped it from going any deeper. "Oh crap!" Dingir cursed, leaping back, but Grundy caught him with a swift uppercut, jaw shattering, Dingir was smashed into the ceiling before landing heavily on the ground at Grundy's feet.

'Hmm...' mused Dingir as he healed. Winning against this monster without his light wasn't practical. It would take too long, and if he used it, then the magic in Grundy would be obliterated too. 'Guess I need to use it, huh...' he sighed, easily standing. No injuries showing. "Balmung, I'll need the Asag Knight," speaking to the black substance, it leaked out of his pores, eyes, ears and mouth, covering him completely in the black substance. It hardened, taking the shape of armour, with hellfire and corrosive poison spilling from the edges and joints.

An evil aura engulfed this new form as Dingir felt the power of Asag fill him, granting him new powers, and physical might that could challenge Gods. One of the three great forms available to him. His eyes glowing red with a demonic evil, he chuckled menacingly. His senses and mind being twisted by the vile thoughts of Asag, an ancient Sumerian devil known for his powers to corrupt and rot all living things, along with his penchant for violent rape and torture. When donning this armour, he wanted what Asag wanted, he emotions perverted. That was why he hated this form. But it was strong. Thankfully an enemy stood before him, something to focus on.

Grundy stepped back, feeling something even more twisted than the magic that kept the undead monster in this world. But his rage kicked in, feeling threatened and responding with violence. Grundy grabbed a massive metal beam, ripping from the support structure. He roared and swung down with inhuman force.

But the Asag Knight swung up with his black sword, creating a shockwave as two super human attacks collided, but Grundy and his impromptu weapon were lifted into the air, and sent tumbling. **"Is that it?"** remarked the Asag Knight, as Grundy stumbled to his feet. **"Your attacks feel so light now. It seems you're the light man now,"** he mocked.

"Shut up!" roared Grundy, his body growing larger, features vaguely demonic as he tapped into the dark magic that bound him to this world. It would cost Grundy his mind in this incarnation, but his strength would massively increase. **"NOW GRUNDY CRUSH MONSTER!"** he bellowed. A massive straight collided with the black sword, his hardened skin withstanding it, the ground beneath them crumbling as Asag Knight guarded without stepping back or parrying.

 **"Nice! I'd rate you Lesser Devil right now, enough for me to play with!"** with a tremendous show of force he sword shoved Grundy back, making the giant undead skid back continuously as he started running forward, they smashed through the walls of the warehouse and out onto the docks, Grundy's fist still pressed against the black sword. Asag Knight booted Grundy in the chest and he went soaring through the air, crushing a massive stack of crates, and toppling a crane into the nearby sea.

Nearby workers fled. Police were called. Bruce was stuck in a meeting, but he had been alerted and sent Nightwing, who was available. The former Robin hurried to the docks, home to much illegal activity to find Grundy, a zombie who could trade blows with Superman being thrown around like a ragdoll by a man in armour. The armour was black, oozing black and red energy. The knight's face was hidden by a vast darkness, his long hair mixing with the shadows, only the eyes showed, burning like crimson fire.

Nightwing had never seen this person before, he hesitated on the word hero, despite him battling Grundy, as they both were giving off truly evil vibes that made him want to keep his distance. Grundy tackled the much smaller enemy but was repelled, its flesh rotting abnormally fast. His gigantic hardened bulk and feral features indicated that Grundy was using his curse to boost himself, it lasted until he died and was reborn again, his mind vanished in a murderous rage.

'I need to record this,' Nightwing realised, tapping a small button on his costume. The way the ground shattered and how large objects and machinery were sent flying about as they fought meant this newcomer had top tier super strength. The hero focused on the fight when it was clear everyone had fled, taking the opportunity to analyse this newcomer. A master, it was quickly apparent that this person used martial arts of the highest level. Even with the violent, reckless way they fought, every movement was perfect, the huge sword he used, flowed flawlessly together with his other movements. This was no mere swordsman, he punched, kicked, and threw whenever an opening appeared. It was clear he was stronger than Grundy, but the undead villain was relentless in his attacks.

The fight continued in this violent nature, but gradually Nightwing noticed that Grundy's flesh was bubbling and dripping off, splattering the concrete. Grundy paused, leaning against a large crate. He gasped in exhaustion, one of his hands rotted off, a horrible black filth spilling out. **"WHAT YOU DO TO GRUNDY?"** he demanded, slipping to his knees.

Nightwing swiftly got closer, not wishing to miss anything said, Bruce would defiantly want to know.

 **"Corrupting your flesh, rotting you, making you tender, easier to eat,"** Asag Knight replied, sauntering over. Knowing that Grundy was spent. It was time to feed Balmung. That lovely dark magic would well make it worth the trip, then he could steal the money in the warehouse and book a hotel. No sleeping on the streets tonight.

 **"YOU EAT GRUNDY?"** he growled angrily, face becoming lopsided as flesh loosened and began dropping off.

 **"Yes,"** Asag Knight replied with glee, **"all that lovely magic keeping you bound to this world."** He stabbed Grundy through with his sword, jamming it up to the hilt. A black goo bubbled out of the hilt, stretching out over Grundy, soon his massive frame was engulfed, Balmung fed. The mass shrunk, returning to the blade. Then the blade returned to fluid and burrowed back into Dingir's body.

He normally would recall the armour at this point, but he could vaguely sense someone nearby, someone very good at keeping quiet and out of sight. He subdued Asag's power, regaining his normal clarity, but kept the armour's shape, Dingir didn't want the watcher to see his face if possible.

"You might as well come out," Dingir called out in the direction of where he knew the person hid.

Nightwing cautiously came into sight, well at least it wasn't Batman. He held his stun staff casually, but it was clearly on. "So who are you then?" Nightwing asked, he wanted to demand why he had killed Grundy, but he has listened in, clearly this person could drain magic and had targeted Grundy for it.

"No comment," Dingir replied, turning to leave. He'd use Balmung to store the money and go. All the bat family were supposed to be smart, really smart, and he had no plans to make it easy for them.

"Hey wait!" called out Nightwing, surprised. "Where are you going?"

"No comment."

"Why are you in Gotham?"

"No comment."

"He might have been a villain, but I can't just let you go after killing him," Nightwing stated, his voice hardening. Dingir, paused, glancing back, somehow conveying the 'really dude' look despite his face being obscured. They both knew he didn't stand a chance.

"Idiot, like yours and Bruce's hero play even matters," he muttered. He silently cursed. He should have said Batman. Nightwing froze as well. Oh well, he always was a talker. Not willing it to come across as a slip up, Dingir continued, "police kill criminals all the time, but you put them in time out instead. But not ordinary criminals, those that kill in mass, those with powers, each death that occurred after you first arrested them, those deaths are on your hands. But the game will be changing from now on."

The words hit Nightwing like a physical blow. "T-That's not - !" An armoured fist smashed into his solar plexus, he doubled over, unable to breath. He passed out.

"Sorry kid, but I'd rather you not try to follow me." He quickly returned to the warehouse, he removed his armour, had Balmung eat the millions of dollars, reminding the creature that it was not to destroy it and to spit it out later. Though he kept a small stack of hundreds in his ripped up jacket for immediate spending. It was time to go, keeping to the shadows, he swiftly left the warehouse, and headed back into the city, carefully avoiding the cameras until he was a good distance away. It was still early, but the clothing stores had to be open by now, right? It was time to lose the homeless look. 'I wonder if I can get extra wide size 16's without getting them made to order?' he pondered, regarding his own shoes, which had more holes than leather and sole.

Back at the docks, Nightwing regained consciousness, he contacted Alfred, explained what had happened, and transferred the video footage to the mainframe. It had recorded everything up to and including his being one hit KO'd. After that it had just been a lot of close ups with the ground.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 _Next Chapter: Fake ID's and unhappy Bats_

* * *

 _Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you're curious about my Dingir character, then go to **Amazon** and get yourself a copy of **Grey Faction: Arrival of the Grey Queen** for his first official appearance. Though the second book; **Grey Faction: Mistaken Apostles** will really get into his origins, powers, and some seriously badass fights. But I'm still editing that, it'll be out soon though. :)_

 _Just to let you know, Dingir is obviously an alias, you'll find out his real name in the next chapter, as for the alias itself, 'Dingir' means 'God' and 'Angel' in ancient Sumerian. The Devil Asag often called him that, and he later ended up using it. Just read the books. :) His real name is based on a Roman God's, though he was named after a famous Roman General/Emperor. It really suits him. Okay it's Mark, from Marcius Gais, and yes its an AU self insert, but why not put yourself in professionally published novels, comics, and Fanfiction. And yes I do wear size 16 shoes._

 _Oh and in an unrelated note, I'll be playing the role of the villain 'Sodrakexen' in the new sci-fi live action series: **Secret Yuuki & the starlight alliance**. It's gonna have some cool CGI, I left a link of a test opening in my profile page at the bottom. It is based on a book called, **'Secret Yuuki & the guilty heart chronicles**', which is available to buy on Amazon, Lulu, Barnes&Noble, and most major retailers. Seriously check it out if you can._


	3. Chapter 3: Fake ID

**Dingir and the Justice League: Curse of God**

 **Part 1: Gotham greater dark**

 _"A crossover involving the immortal exorcist Dingir from the Grey Faction, and John Hickson series, now living within the Justice League world after being sent there by Yahweh as punishment for the evil he brought as the Asag Knight. But will his dark brand of justice be acceptable in a world of underwear on the outside goodie two-shoe superheroes?"_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 ** _Fake ID's and unhappy Bats_**

* * *

The following week had been a great improvement on his first few days. He'd booked a month at a rather nice hotel, not top end, even when stolen, he didn't like wasting money. But it was in the nicer/richer area of Gotham, as for clothes, he had eventually found some luck with a specialist big and tall menswear store, though they didn't have much in the way of variety with shoes in his size, he made do. He was well aware that his build was quite a bit different than most, not unnaturally big, but enough so that high streets wouldn't stock his needs. He shuddered to think what a hard time meta humans like Bane or the now dead Grundy would have getting clothes, as they were much larger than him.

Dingir was currently wearing a two piece black suit, with a red shirt and black tie, and shiny black shoes, he made his way to a high end forger, they owned a place in Gotham Heights, he had visited a number of criminal owned bars to make enquiries before this person was suggested and he emailed them everything he needed and what he was willing to pay. He got a taxi most of the way, but walked the last mile, not wanting the driver to know he was going there specifically, plus cabs in Gotham all had interior and dash cameras for crime prevention. If the bat found out what he looked like, it would be troublesome.

When he arrived, he asked for the forger by their alias, he was patted down, checked for weapons or surveillance equipment, of course he had none. He didn't need such things. He was escorted by two massively muscular men, who were clearly on venom. Inside he met the forger. He was surprised, but he didn't show it. That would be rude.

The hacker was a teenage girl in a wheelchair. Short dark hair, pretty in a tomboyish way, she had a female bodyguard on either side, each giving off a deadly assassin vibe that excited him a little. But no, he was here on business, but that didn't mean he couldn't play with them a little. "Morning!" he said with a casual wave and small smile. "I'm your ten o'clock appointment."

The two bodyguards stiffened, oh it seemed that they could tell his strength, at least the martial aspect of it. Silent, fluid movements were kind of a calling card to fellow pros. He stopped on the other side of the table the hacker was seated, and sat opposite her. Being careful not to trigger her bodyguards, who were ready to kill or flee.

"Good morning, Mister No Name," said the Hacker with a sweet smile. Pleased her customer didn't have the usual mafia vibe, though she could tell he was dangerous. Her bodyguards looked decidedly nervous as he sat opposite her. "It's rare that someone asks for such a complete false identity, it was quite the challenge creating all the fake data in such little time."

"I'm glad you had such a fun time, were you able to make the documents in time, or just the data background so far. In either case it's always interesting to meet people like you, those who can manipulate the invisible world of data that grows alongside us so easy," Dingir replied in smooth tones.

"Heh, flattery will get you nowhere," she replied, before pulling out a thick brown envelope. "And of course I managed both," she handed it over.

Opening it, Dingir was impressed by the variety of details and documentation, there were even a few things he had not considered, and he had been very thorough with this list. It needed to be Batman proof after all.

After checking it over, he smiled. He was right to come here, and now that he had time to consider the hacker, and look over the memories of comics from his childhood, he knew who she was. Wendy Harris, child of the top hacker Calculator, and part of the support team for the Teen Titans. "Excellent work," he remarked, putting it back in the envelope. "I doubt even your father could do work this well."

The three was shocked, they had made sure to hide all information about her identity when she had moved to Gotham after the Teen Titans ceased to be. "To know that, who are you?" Wendy asked, a trickle of sweat sliding down her brow. "Not only that, when I researched you, there was nothing, you don't exist."

Dingir smiled, gesturing to the envelope. "Now I do. But if you like, feel free to continue calling me Mr No Name, I kind of like it, better than the Light Man at any rate," thinking of how Grundy referred to him, one the few who could potentially sense heavens light within him.

He wasn't of this world, he didn't need to be known, Batman would know of the Asag Knight by now, though not the name, but it didn't matter, and he had many methods and aliases available to him that he could use. If he was stuck in the DC universe, then he was going to have fun with it. Show them the kind of justice it took to save a world. Like he did so long ago. To keep evil at a manageable level, a certain kind of brutality was needed.

"So what happens now?" she asked. Since Wendy had called him out, a gradually increasing feeling of danger emanated from this man. She'd made a mistake meeting him.

He grinned, reaching into his pocket, the two bodyguards drew guns. Dingir's smile grew wider, he pulled out an extremely thick stack of 500 dollar bills. Too thick to fit beneath his jacket without one a hell of a bulge. But there it was. He tossed it onto table. "I pay of course." He stood, rising in one smooth moment, a brief nod. "Thank you for your help, I really appreciate it," and then he left. "This'll be very useful."

Several minutes silence...

"I thought we were gonna be attacked," said Wendy with an explosive sigh.

"It was killing intent, Miss Harris," replied one of her bodyguards, who was sweating profusely. The instant he saw us with you, his bearing changed, and he slowly increased it throughout. He knew we were assassins and was trying to intimidate us."

"No..." replied the other bodyguard, who had slumped onto her rear, glad to be free of the tense situation. "His eyes gave it away...he was teasing us." She was shivering. "I could tell how strong he was, he could kill any of us in an instant. I've never seen anyone that strong before."

"No one?" asked Wendy. "Haven't you worked against Batman, during your League of Shadow days?"

"Batman won't stand a chance," she replied, mentally comparing the two.

"We'll need to keep an eye out for Mr No Name, this could be the prelude to something serious," said Wendy. 'I have a policy of not revealing information, but if he becomes a threat to Gotham, what do I do?'

* * *

"Any luck?" asked Dick, aka Nightwing, as he entered the Bat cave, watching his former mentor working at a furious pace on his super computer.

"No," Bruce, aka Batman replied, pausing in his work to regard the former Robin. "And that is what concerns me, no meta human matches the one that killed Grundy, and given that he was apparently after Grundy to consume his curse, means he is likely connected to the mystic arts. I've sent for Zatanna, but she won't be able to come for at least a few days. In the meantime we have to find what we can on our own, and apprehend him if possible."

"Can we do that though?" said Dick, slightly touching his stomach, which still throbbed painfully. "You saw the video Bruce, he isn't like what your used to, this isn't a meta human who relies solely on their powers, or a professional hitman, this is a martial arts master with powers that could easily kill a villain like Grundy."

"I won't deny it will be dangerous," Bruce reluctantly conceded.

"If he doesn't appear, then leave it be until Zatanna arrives, for all you know, she'll know who he is, and a spell to handle the situation," Dick was worried for Bruce. "At least tell the Justice League or Superman about this."

"I'll consider it."

* * *

Zatanna had hoped to visit Bruce sooner, but she had received a mental message from Doctor Fate, and had to head to his hidden home. But she would head straight to Bruce's after her meeting. Something about a possible magical threat in Gotham.

She found Doctor Fate meditating in the air, based upon the magic she sensed, he was scrying.

"Thank you for coming, Zatanna," said Doctor Fate, slowing back to the ground.

"So what's wrong?"

"Something very dangerous has broken into our world through the space between dimensions, and I will need as much help as possible, this threat is like nothing I've ever sensed before."

"Is it connected to Trigon?" she asked, recalling the powerful devil that had broken into their world with incest and world domination on the brain only months ago.

"No," Doctor Fate shook his head, he began to pace back and forth as he explained. "The magical presence is that of a dark god, but it is mixed with many other powerful souls, the golden might of a creator God, the pure light of the angels, and many different demons and devils, all pulled into a vile amalgamation. Just the demonic aspect of this being's power, it far exceeds that of Trigon."

Zatanna paled, Trigon was the apex devil of whatever dimension of Hell he had resided in, and it had taken all the heavy hitters of the Justice League to fight it, even then it took a magical sealing spell by his daughter Raven to actually put him down. Good Gods, what kind of destruction would this creature bring?

"When did it arrive, Doctor Fate?" she asked.

"Nine days ago," replied Doctor Fate. "What concerns me is that the being has yet to do anything of note, though there were several brief flares of demonic power on the eastern coast of America. They may be planning something significant."

Zatanna relaxed ever so slightly. It wasn't an immediate threat to the world, they had time to prepare something, perhaps Raven could acquire another sealing gem. But given that nothing had appeared in the news. "The visitor might be powerful, but it doesn't mean they're evil, you mentioned it had divine and angelic power too. If they're not here to do evil, we don't want to be too confrontational."

Doctor Fate considered it. "You have a point, I will attempt to locate the Great seers for more information, I have had little luck sensing the visitor myself, they appear to be very skilled at hiding their power. We need to learn their motives, power like that is dangerous."

"I'll see what I can find, but I'll need to stop by..." she paused. Batman had mentioned a powerful magical being in Gotham that killed Grundy for his magic. Why had it taken her so long to connect the dots while Doctor Fate spoke?

"Zatanna?"

"I know where it is," she replied.

"What?"

"Before I came here, Batman said he wanted my advice on a magic user, apparently they drained Grundy for their magic," she explained.

"Head there immediately to confirm the possible threat." He held out a hand, golden magic glowing around his hand. "I will show you what I sensed, so you know what to compare it to." Zatanna took his hand and vision entered her mind. Everything went dark, a shatter in space and time, a powerful golden light forced an object through the gap between realities, it was an immense swirling primordial darkness intermixed with many magicks, both good and evil, destruction and salvation. Doctor Fate was right, Trigon didn't compare to this. The mass of darkness landed on Earth, and slowly took a human shape, then the being glared at them, featureless save for its all white eyes. It screamed, like thousands of voices in unison.

Zatanna let go, stepping away from Doctor Fate. "I best head to Gotham right away, with how Bruce is, he'll definitely try to pick a fight."

"Indeed."

* * *

 **CHAPTER END** **  
** _Next Chapter: Nightmares of a Raven_

* * *

 _We hope you enjoyed this update, not sure when I'll do the next one, as I'm currently working on the new edition of the Jeremy Hardy novel. But as soon as I can, I'll fit some time in._

 _Be sure to check out my other Grey Faction crossover fanfiction, starring Dingir. There's quite a few now. :)_

 _And as always, check out the official Grey Faction series on amazon, and most major retailers. We also have several comic series based on the books which can be downloaded for free on LULU. Well until next time!_


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare of a Raven

_Hi everyone, I know it's been awhile, but I've been working on the re-release of Grey Faction 2: Mistaken Apostles, and the Christmas release for Secret Yuuki and the Starlight Alliance, which I'm writing together with game and comic creator, Andre Duggan of Crimson Moon and Vampire Wars games. I managed to sneak Dingir into the books as a minor character, which I'm rather happy about._

 _Anyway, here's chapter four!_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Nightmare's of a Raven**

* * *

Raven turned fitfully in her sleep, her magic, and that of her father's in the sealing crystal she wore, began to syncronise with a distant and far more powerful demonic presence. Unwittingly her mind reached for the source, and she slipped into the mindscape of another...

 _ **DREAM SEQUENCE**_

 _Drawing close to the scene, Mark leapt through the undergrowth, just in time to see an enormous demonic hand burst through the centre of the summoning circle. Mark leapt into the scene, he briefly glanced at John, who was being restrained by several cultists, he wasn't a fighter though, his knowledge of magic and the occult allowed him to produce many means to combat demons, but he was a support and supply guy in most instances._

 _Ignoring that, Mark focused on the enormous demonic hand emerging from the summoning circle. reaching for one of his swords, he drew it, and charged towards it. Those occultists not powering the spell lunged at him, but he effortlessly slipped around them, slamming each of them in the back of the neck with the blunt edge of the sword. They dropped._

 _Jumping through the summoning circle, he sliced at the hand which was large than himself, then a shockwave of dark energy as the demonic arm repelled Mark with a contemptuous fist, sending him sprawling._

* * *

 _ **Raven watched on the sidelines, what a bizarre dream, she thought to herself as the ancient devil revealed itself to the swordsman, who radiated holy magic as though he were an angel.**_

* * *

 _"YOU AGAIN, DINGIR!"_ _bellowed a distorted voice as the summoning circle exploded outwards incinerating the cultists. Mark and John were caught in the explosion as well. A white aura surrounded Mark, protecting him, as for John, the blue tattoos on his body glowed like neon lights and a dome of energy appeared preventing from being roasted by the demon's power. However the force of the explosion threw them both clear of the summoning circle. Reina who caught up, observed from a distance, enhancing her sight with aura._

 _"Great...they really summoned Asag," muttered Mark, scrambling to his feet, holding his sword steady as the smoke and flames began to clear. John joined him at his side, the magical tattoos on his body glowing ever brighter. "Mind telling me how they summoned him?" Glancing in John's direction. "They would need the_ _Pestilencia Tabes_ _Grimoire and we destroyed it." Mark's eyes narrowed, accusing._

 _The occult shop owner winced at the look, replying, "I sold a copy I made of it, those things sell for a fortune, and normally it would be useless, but they added demonic energy to it, creating a sufficient copy for a summoning to work."_

 _"A demonic Contractor-Mage or something?" Mark asked._

 _John gave him a surprised look, "Oh so you know about them then, don't think I've ever mentioned them though."_

 _"I'm training one, and my old friend Andrew is one as well." Mark replied._

 _"I thought he was dead?" Jon asked._

 _"Adel turned him into a Seraphim Contractor and the bastard didn't come back to contradict the KIA." Mark answered._

 _"Well fuck."_

 _"Yep."_

 _The ground beneath them began to shake and the last of the smoke and flame was dispersed as the shadowy monster let loose a thunderous roar. Both faced the demon, ready to battle. John's tattoos were filled with magical seals that protected him from demons as well as hurt them, but he lacked the combat skills to truly use them, Mark would be the finisher for this._

 _Asag was nearly twenty feet tall, its skin was black, warped, filled with wriggling worms and tar, its body shape was vaguely human, but clawed and fanged, it had four long horns atop his head, its face scaled and ghoulish, a long black tongue slithering from its dark maw. A foul smell emanated from Asag, if not for their respective protection, the two would already be dying from the poison within it._

 _Asag's all-white eyes roamed its surroundings, spotting Mark and John, it rose to its full height, massive bat-like wings unfurling behind it. Asag grinned, its jagged smile stretching horribly to reveal many knife-like teeth. The air was thick with its demonic power, the plant life at Asag's feet began to rot and die, it spread out, the green becoming brown across the surrounding countryside._

 _"TO THINK YOU WOULD BE HERE AT MY AWAKENING, IT SEEMS FATE HAS ABANDONED YOU BOTH, DINGIR, NERGAL,"_ _announced Asag, its voice twisted and echoing. Raising a clawed arm, black energy gathered its palm and burst forth towards them._

 _Mark leapt forward, swinging his sword to intercept it,_ _"Sanctitudo..."_ _He whispered, calling upon the angelic blessing Adel had given him through his bloodline, the protection of Heaven, the edge of his sword glowed white with angelic energy, his sword swing meeting with the demonic attack, a shockwave in mid air at the collision, his blade blessed and destroyed Asag's attack, but its force sent Mark flying back, he flipped with the momentum and was able to land, he briefly spotted John sneaking into the now brown undergrowth, probably to grab whatever supplies he had brought from his store._

 _Reaching into one of his pouches, he pulled out a bottle of holy water with blessed silver shavings in it. Biting off the cork, he hurled it at Asag, as the demon charged, Asag screamed as the bottle shattered, the holy water burning its skin._

 _"DIE DINGIR!"_

 _But Asag was strong, it ignored the pain, throwing a giant fist with a huge upward motion, the air rippling from the force, Mark barely evaded being hit, using the side of his blade to guard as the attack shot past him, sparks flew as demonic flesh met steel._

 _Raising his arms for a downward slash to sever the demon's arm, Asag elbowed Mark first with tonnes of force, Mark's feet lifted off the ground as it hit him, eyes widening in shock as his ribcage cracked, a searing of agony, spitting blood, he hit the ground hard, reacting on instinct he rolled to the side, barely avoiding Asag as he stamped the ground where he had been moments ago, it cracked under Asag's strength. Then the earth itself rotted, turning to sludge, it began to spread._

 _"Omni Malo Purget..."_ _Mark muttered, punching his fist into the rotting earth, a pulse of light and the corruption stopped._

 _"DINGIR, YOU SHOULDN'T STAND IN THE WAY OF MY PURPOSE, YOU ARE NOT STRONG ENOUGH,"_ _chided Asag mockingly, kicking Mark as he struggled to his feet, Mark smashed through one of the dying trees, he definitely felt bones break, vomited blood as he fell, reaching into another pouch from his belt, he hurled several metal balls at Asag, which exploded on contact, piercing the demon with shards of blessed silver, and power of good old fashioned explosives._

 _John appeared behind Asag at the moment of the explosion, the demon's body shielding him from the blast, and as Asag shrieked while the explosion buried the silver deep within the demon's body, in that moment, magic tattoos glowing bright, John reared back his fist and jammed it deep into the demon's torso, a magic circle appearing around the wound, a purification one, which if left on the demon long enough would destroy it._

 _"HOW DARE YOU?!"_

 _Asag took to the air with a few beats of its gigantic black wings, spinning mid air, he loosened John from his back and tried to crush the man with his great grip. John's tattoos emitted holy light in response to the physical contact, dissolving the demon's hand, John hit the ground hard, coated in the hands remains which evaporated soon after. The magic circle he had placed on Asag had burned a large hole in its chest._

 _Asag quivered, barely able to stand, using its wings like crutches, Mark came out charging at this moment, holding two swords, in one hand a katana, and the other was an custom blade, an oversized knife with a serrated edge, dodging Asag's attacks, he drove both into the demon's chest, each weapon blessed to harm demonic beings. Asag shrieked, releasing a blast of demonic energy in all directions, Adel's blessing and the magic tattoos kept them from being killed but the kinetic energy sent them sprawling._

 _Asag kept strengthening its demonic aura, seeming to ignore its horrific injuries, refusing to return to hell and accept its defeat._

 _"Think you can return him to hell again?" Mark hissed to John, as he stumbled to his feet, his swords now destroyed by the demonic energy, unable to stand up to the corruption._

 _"Not while he's emitting all that power," answered John, "Mark...I need you to use Adel's power to weaken it."_

 _Mark glared at him, "You know what using it does to my body if I use it for more than a moment."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Fine," Mark approached Asag, angelic power surrounding him, talking the shape of six wings of light, the symbol of the Seraphim, Asag immediately noticed the change in his opponent, the stench of Adel's heavenly power. As Mark stood before the demon, Asag's body began to shrink, its injuries healing by condensing its mass, now Asag and Mark stood eye to eye._

 _Asag bared his fangs, his powerful aura smashing against Mark, who stood unflinchingly under the demons wrath. Its long tongue stretched out, tasting the air, it sneered,_ _"YOUR BORROWED POWER WON'T BE ENOUGH."_

 _"It worked once before Asag, no reason why it wouldn't work again, you're going back to hell." Mark replied, in this form he could sense everything around him, John was circling them at a distance, placing magic circles in preparation to banish the demon. Good, using the blessing of Adel allowed him to borrow the his ancestor's powers at the cost of his health._

 _"I'M STRONGER NOW, DINGIR."_ _Asag stated, his power condensed into this small form._

 _"I know," replied Mark quietly. There was a pause, then the two collided in sudden burst of destructive power, the air detonating around them with punch, kick, bite and slash, their angelic and demonic energy wildly surging around them as the two opposing forces tried to kill the other._

 _John carefully continued making the extremely complicated magic circle to banish Asag, trying to ignore the battle nearby, 'Just hang on Mark, just a few more minutes.'_

 _"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?!"_ _laughed Asag, as it smashed his fist into Mark's torso, one of the seraphim wings blocked it, but Asag shot demonic energy out like a beam from its fist, it pierced the wing, leaving a small, smouldering hole in Mark's stomach. He screamed in agony, but did not fall, Adel's power not allowing him too, his sixth wing dissolved, now he was down to five._

 _"In...nomine Adel...Ad...Infernum!"_ _whispered Mark, his eyes unfocused, blood cascading from his mouth as he spoke. Two of the wings dissolved into particles of light, which surrounded the demon, piercing its body all over, Asag slumped forward, his skin writhing, worms, black sludge and poison bursting from the wounds instead of blood._

 _"HEH...NOT BAD DINGIR,"_ _hissed Asag, slowly standing, with a sudden bellow of demonic fury, his own demonic power dispelled the angelic power of Mark's two winged attack._ _"BUT MY POWER IS GREATER."_

 _Though barely conscious, his body supported by Adel's blessing, Mark was able to still mutter, "Well fuck..."_

* * *

 **Raven watched with wide eyes at this titanic magical battle, the power they each possessed, the shockwaves of magic and physical might slammed into her, she could feel their power, but it passed harmlessly through her. No matter how real, it was only a dream. She hoped.**

* * *

 _Asag gathered a huge amount of demonic power into a fiery orb, and destroyed another of the Seraphim's wings faster than Mark could react. Now he was down to two wings._

 _Seeing Mark begin to collapse, Asag grinned, fingers extended like knives, he lunged at Mark, only for the demon's arm to be caught in a sphere of hell fire, and a shout from nearby, "Leave Sensei alone!"_

 _Reina appeared in a burst of aura boosted speed. She grabbed Mark and dragged him to safety, Asag regarded her and her heat attack, he could sense the demonic energy in it, and another demon in her soul, how interesting. He flexed his arm and the heat sphere shattered, its aura dispelled. Though her powers had burned him it had been minimal. He was a demon too, after all._

 _SO...A CONTRACTOR MAGE?"_ _mused Asag, eyeing up the young woman, it had been a while since he had slaked his lust on a living human, this summoning wouldn't be a complete waste of his effort and pain after all._

 _"Sensei, are you okay?" asked Reina, gently shaking Mark, she had watched the battle, it seemed there was far more to magic, angels, and demons than she knew from being in a contract with Incubo and working with Grey Faction, but those were questions for after the battle._

 _"...I'll live," he whispered, regarding his remaining two angel wings, their light was flickering like static, their power all but spent. "Reina, you have to run, I can't move right now, a demonic mage cannot beat a true demon, a devil, particularly for you who uses heat, and I can't protect you." It hurt Mark to admit it, but his body was at its limit, angelic power was not meant for human who was neither in a contract or a Grimoire mage._

 _"I'm not leaving you here, your friend is preparing something right?" she whispered, "I will hold him off until then."_

 _"No Reina, you can't face Asag." Mark replied, his eyes beginning to close, "Incubo, please tell her..." Mark passed out. His blood soaking Reina's clothing in the brief time she's held him._

 _'So he could sense me after all, and to even know my name,'_ _spoke Incubo, this was not the time for awe or questions however, Mark was right, Reina couldn't win. A true demon was largely immune to the powers of a demon Contractor, only those whose powers were aligned to the light could hope to wound them. Neither was she protected from the poison that Asag constantly emitted from his body, even now she had grown pale._

 _Deep within her mindscape, Incubo regarded the egg-like structure imbedded in his body, it hosted the form he would one day take, as well as what angelic power he had been able to recover so far. He hesitated, he could shield her with this for a time, but then he would have to start all over again to rebirth himself as an angel and escape this demonic form, could he really do that? He still might be able to control Reina's mind, force her to flee. Asag couldn't stay here indefinitely, he would run out of magic keeping him in this world eventually._

 _"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this!" Reina's subconscious shouted out, her aura building, ready to fight._

 _Incubo sighed, he couldn't do this, could he?_ _"Reina, if you won't listen, then I'll just have to help you, follow my instructions if you want to live long enough to save your sensei and the tattooed stranger."_

 _'You got it!' Reina replied mentally. Suddenly she felt an unfamiliar surge of power, it was gentle and pure, a soft golden glow surrounded her. 'What's this?'_

 _"The power I gathered to retake my life as an angel, I'm using it to protect you from Asag's power of corruption, he can rot and destroy anything that he touches, only the power of the divine and holy can withstand it, this power is a short term shield, now hit him with everything you've got while it lasts."_

 _"T-Thank you Incubo, I know what this power means to you."_

 _"Don't die, and I won't regret it,"_ _Incubo replied._

 _Reina strode towards Asag, she spotted John working in the distance with her boosted sight, whatever he was doing, she hoped it would work. Mark seemed to trust him at least._

 _"A CLEVER TRICK WOMAN, BUT IT WON'T LAST AGAINST THE MIGHT OF ASAG!"_ _declared Asag as Reina slowly approached, her aura emitted both angelic and demonic properties. It seemed he would have to play with her first to get what he wanted._

 _Reina nearly gagged at the smell of death and rot that originated from the demon, its face was truly hideous, disfigured, monstrous, a long black tongue slithered towards her. She gathered her aura, boosting her strength, speed, reactions, sight, and everything else. "We'll see won't we?"_

 _Reina suddenly dodged to the side, even before she could see Asag's first attack, her instincts reacted to the danger and the demon's deadly intent. Where she once stood was Asag's clawed hand, Asag smiled,_ _"YOU MOVE LIKE DINGIR DOES."_

 _'Dingir?' thought Reina, he seemed to be referring to Mark, but she had never heard that word before, she could feel Incubo's shock at the word through their mental link. But that didn't matter._

 _"ARE YOU ONE OF HIS? ALL THE BETTER, LITTLE DEMON."_

 _Aura flaring she engulfed them both and their surroundings, just shy of Mark and the ring of magic circles that John was making. The air around them was tinted like blood. "Burn!" she hissed, eyes glowing red, and pain erupted throughout Asag's body as his flesh began to shudder, warp and burn._

 _He reared back from her in surprise, this one had power, but demonic power wouldn't stop him, gathering his own demonic power he pushed back at Reina's heat, if it couldn't reach past his skin then her powers meant nothing. He could heal faster than she could wound him._

 _Reina continued strengthening her heat, watching the demon before her, Asag no longer seemed to be in pain, he straightened his posture, engulfed in flames as he burnt. He vanished as he took a step, Reina's body span on instinct as she felt a powerful strike hit her side, it only grazed her as a result, but Reina felt bones creak, and she shrieked as Asag's seared flesh burnt into her. Normally she was safe from her own powers, but not in this instance it seemed._

 _Reina hit the ground hard, another attack hit her, she turned into it, going with the flow, and threw Asag with aura boosted strength. She glanced to Mark outside her field of heat, he still wasn't moving, he had lost a lot of blood, by the looks of it. She had to do this!_

 _The next few minutes were a blur of attacks, counters, and searing pain, she used everything Mark had taught her, while Incubo issued rapid fire instructions, without them both, and her opponents apparent resistance to her heat powers, she knew she would already be dead. She kept burning Asag, using the brief opening it created to dodge and run, but he was relentless._

 _It continued on like that, oddly Asag didn't attack her with pure demonic energy like he had done to wound Mark, what she didn't notice with the demon's relentless attacks, that he was strengthening the poison and rot emitted from his body instead, it filled the air, constantly attacking the angelic power Incubo had cloaked Reina in, and then it disappeared._

 _'Reina, run!'_ _shouted Incubo, realising what Asag had done. A sudden choking pain in her chest, the world span, and Reina hit the ground._

 _"What...Happened?" she murmured._

 _Incubo appeared in front of her in spirit form, emitting what meagre power remained in himself as a warning to the approaching demon, still coated in flames as he burned, unconcerned by the damage. A horrific sight._

 _"You will withdraw Asag-Nak!"_ _Incubo demanded._

 _Asag paused, head titled to the side, a blast of demonic power blasted away the last of Reina's heat, in seconds the damage healed away, but smoke billowed from his form. Asag peered in interest at the flicker that Incubo was, now able to see the other demon clearly. He smiled, fangs flashing,_ _"INCUBO-NOK, TO SEE YOU AS A FRAGILE SHADE IS MOST AMUSING, SO YOU ARE THE ONE WHO GAVE POWER TO THAT GIRL"_

 _"_ _Indeed."_ _Replied Incubo, he could faintly sense that the tattooed one was almost finished with his banishment spell, every minute, heck, every second that he could stall the ancient Sumerian demon mattered._ _"I ask as a fellow devil, that you cease battle here."_

 _"YOU'VE CHANGED INCUBO, WHY PROTECT A HUMAN? THEY EXIST TO SATE OUR INSTINCTS FOR VIOLENCE AND LUST,"_ _stated Asag, puzzled by the actions of his fellow devil._ _"LAST TIME I WAS SUMMONED, THOSE EXORCISTS SEALED ME BEFORE I COULD ENTERTAIN MYSELF, YOUR CONTRACTOR WILL DO FOR NOW."_

 _Incubo felt a chill, no human would survive Asag's attention, nor would he allow it._ _"You will not!"_

 _"HOW WILL YOU STOP ME?"_ _laughed Asag, lunging for Reina, who was struggling to rise._ _"I WILL RAPE THIS WOMAN, THEN TORTURE THE OTHERS TILL THEY DIE!"_

 _Reina's aura changed at the demon's words, recalling her former trauma with the Oyabun, it turned blue, swirling around her, she raised her head, meeting Asag's gaze as he smashed through Incubo's spirit form, her eyes glowed blue, hand raised, she yelled an order, "STOP!" Her tone absolute, her power reacting to fear, anger, and the desire to end this. For the first time Reina's powers acted as how Alex had theorised was possible. Instead of using her aura to create a field of effect which made all cells vibrate to produce extreme heat, she which did the opposite, stopping every cell in his body from vibrating, his skin and the air around him froze, halting his movements, he screeched in genuine pain as he was frozen far deeper into his body than the heat had reached._

 _"I-I did it?" Reina muttered in shock, staring at her palms as the blue aura returned to its usual red, and then disappeared. 'What was that just now?'_

 _The ground beneath them then began to glow, intricate patterns and symbols stretched out under the demon and all around them, emitting a powerful magic._

 _"Well done Miss," said John appearing behind Reina, his tattoos glowing and moving as he continued with the magic seal. She glanced to him, a breathed a sigh of relief, only to cough blood, John rushed to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder, his tattoos stretched out onto her skin, and through that he used purifying magic, black smoke emitted from her pores as he forced the poison out that Asag released from his body. He was careful to not purify Incubo or the aura in her body, the little demon had done well for his contractor._

 _"Thank you." She whispered as she felt the poison leave her body, her strength returning. John smiled, ruffling her hair like a child. He let go of her and the tattoos retreated to his own skin. The magic circle he had made, which was made from hundreds of complimenting seals and spells began to rotate and shrink, its glow becoming stronger._

 _"Thank you for buying us time, normally for a high level devil of the ancient world, Mark and I would have prepared all this ahead of time, but we were unlucky, with this impromptu summoning, we had to rely on you."_

 _"Is Mark okay?" Reina asked in sudden realisation._

 _"Of course he's not!" John replied, "But he won't die, once Asag's back in hell, I'll sort him out."_

* * *

 **Raven was amazed, this young woman was using angelic magic and demonic magic as one, fused into some bizarre mixture with her own physical energy. The aura was both strangely human and monstrous. Then there was the tattooed man and the genius spell work he was using, a sealing matrix linked with suppression scripture and at least three types of dimensional spellcraft, and that was just with a quick look. It was brilliant.**

* * *

 _Asag was frozen in place, surrounded in holy energy as the banishment circle shrunk around him, but then began to move, the ice started cracking, his skin tearing apart, but regenerating faster than the damage, Asag tore his upper body from Reina's last attack, his legs still bound in ice however,_ _"I WON'T GO BACK YET!"_ _Asag bellowed, he quickly gathered demonic energy to shoot from his hands, the same attack that had struck down Mark._

 _"We gotta run!" shouted John, moving to get Reina to safety._

 _Reina felt so heavy, 'I must have used too much aura to freeze him,' she realised._

 _"YOU WON'T ESCAPE!"_ _declared Asag gleefully, seeing their fear._

 _"They will." stated a voice, cold as the ice that held the demon. Two swords pierced Asag from behind, one through the head, another through the heart, both glowing with holy light._

 _Mark had returned to the battle, his eyes were weary, his clothing soaked in his own blood, but still two wings of light remained, he could still purify._ _"Sanctitudo, Omni Malo Purget!"_ _He chanted, the two swords began to shine blindingly with light, funnelling the last of the wings power into his swords, Asag's flesh bubbled and melted from the holy energy._

 _"NO, NOT AGAIN!"_ _Asag cried out, realising he had been bested, he wanted to kill, rape, and pillage on Earth again, it had been too long since he could escape the boredom of the fiery pits. Weakened, he finally slumped forward in defeat, Mark stumbled back as John's banishment circle activated in full, now surrounding only Asag, the glowing writing stretched up over him like webbing, he let loose a bellow of purest rage, and disappeared in a flash of light and hell fire._

 _It was done. Asag was defeated._

 _Mark's swords had dissolved from the clash of angelic and demonic power, only the hilts remained in his grip. "Are you and Reina okay?" he asked, slowly walking over to them, his gait swaying, stumbling with each step._

 _"Yeah, just about, you?" asked John._

 _"I'm going to need more blood, and a lot of stitches...but I think I'll be...okay," Mark promptly passed out, landing headfirst into the dirt._

* * *

 **Raven watched the strange dream, the level of detail made it seem like a memory or vision, rather than a mere dream, and clearly she sensed the immense demonic and angelic power the combatants possessed, mind boggling amounts, her father Trigon wouldn't compare against either of them. As the exorcist collapsed, the surroundings of her dream vanished, surrounding her in the vast darkness that accompanied her usual meditate state.**

 **"WELL, WELL, WHO DO WE HAVE HERE**?" rumbled a deep, guttural voice, Raven turned, gathering magic. Fear filled her as she saw the towering for of Asag, it grinned, showing it's jagged fangs. **"I KNOW THAT MAGIC...YOU'RE ONE OF TRIGON'S SPAWN, AREN'T YOU?"**

"How are you in my mind?" demanded Raven, silently casting for her stronger attack spells.

 **"YOUR MIND?"** the devil replied with amusement. **"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO STEPPED INTO OUR MINDSCAPE AND DARED TO LIVE SOME OF OUR MEMORIES...SUCH A BRASH VISITOR, YOU'LL BE FUN TO TORMENT."** Slowly from his rotten flesh grew a monstrous mockery of a penis, nobody survived Asag's attentions long, his very magic rotting flesh of his victims.

"Our?" she queried before leaping back as he reached out to grab her. Raven began blasting him with orbs of black magic, Asag casually slapped them aside, her magic attacks warped and dissolved before exploding.

 **"THIS'LL BE FUN,"** grinned Asag, reaching out for her.

"Get away from me!" suddenly a bright light engulfed her and Asag was repelled.

"Well...I think that's enough of that," said the deep voice of a large man behind, she turned to see a man that resembled the man in the dream, only slightly older. He wore a black and red formal wear, and was surrounded in the same white glow that had repelled Asag.

"How are you?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"No idea, but somehow you stumbled into our mindscape, this place is dangerous, I am its master but those trapped here will not ignore an outsider. You should leave," said the man. Dingir she believed Asag had called him in the dream, no memory.

 **"DON'T INTERFERE, DINGIR, THIS WOMAN CAME HERE, I'M CLAIMING HER!"** growled Asag, an intense, malevolent aura gathering around him, poisonous mists were released from his pores, enough to rot the very earth, had they been in a physical realm.

"Considering we're the same person now, you'd think he's learn some self control," Dingir sighed, muttering to himself, but Raven heard him. "Oh well," he laughed, his blinding light pushing back against Asag's power. "Time to wake up, Raven," he added.

"I've been trying," she insisted.

"Very well, I will help you," he pulled her close and whispered into her ear, his magic enveloping her, warm, her fear of Asag melting away as though it never existed. _**"**_ _ **Walker somnia, et dimittere te tenebrae est, liberam esse.**_ _ **"**_

 **"DAMN IT, DON'T GET IN MY WAY!"** Asag endured the purifying light, and charged at them both.

* * *

Raven awoke with a start, drenched in a cold sweat. "What the Hell was that?"

Briefly she sensed a similar magic, far away, before it was snuffed out, suppressed. "That was real, wasn't it?" she realised, something strange was happening. Something evil and something pure had come into this world. The Devil and the Exorcist.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 _Next Chapter: Brothels, and a Penguin_


	5. Chapter 5: Brothels, and a Penguin

_A/N: Grey Faction 2: Mistaken Apostles, and two, that's right two Secret Yuuki light novels are now available on amazon, lulu, barnes &noble, and most major retailers since I last updated this story, so check them out, and also sorry about the slow update._

 _Also my first Grey Faction novel (I published in 2014) is available for sale with Waterstones (website only) hopefully I can convince them to sell in store too. Wish me luck! Help me out by visiting your local chain and asking if they have it in stock._

* * *

 _ **Illustrated novels/Light novels**_

Grey Faction: Arrival of the Grey Queen

Grey Faction: Mistaken Apostles

Detective Michael Mysteries: The Scalpel Murder

Detective Michael Mysteries: Riverside Mystery

Secret Yuuki & the guilty heart chronicles: Dimension War

Secret Yuuki & the guilty heart chronicles: Starlight Alliance

 _ **Comics/Manga**_

Nexus Comics: Volume 1 (omake edition)

Grey Faction School Wars manga

Grey Faction comics: Volume 1: Jinhai's Justice

Detective Michael comic: Black edition

Vampire War: Symphony of Darkness

Vampire Attack: Empire of Shadows

Vampire Attack: Shadow Force _(coming soon)_

 _ **Anthologies**_

Corpses 'N' Things

Monsters 'N' Things

Vampoetry (free to download)

 _Get them on amazon, lulu, Barnes &noble, and most online retailers in paperback and EBook, or just search the title(s) on Google_

* * *

 **DINGIR AND THE JUSTICE LEAGUE: THE CURSE OF GOD**

 **Chapter Five**

 _Brothels, and a Penguin_

* * *

Dingir laid low for a little while after the dream invasion from Raven, he could also sense two singular magic users searching for him, along with a much more powerful group of sensor types, but as long as he didn't let his magic outside his body then they couldn't sense him at all. But that wasn't an issue, he had gained Grundy's zombie strength, and could regenerate as he always did, that would suffice for as long as he felt the need to hide from the magic users of this world.

In the weeks that followed, Dingir continued to make contacts in the criminal underworld, not with super villains of course, but he was acquiring friends that would be handy for favours and information, he went by the alias 'Mr. Nobody,' truly liking the name the hacker had given him in jest, or had it been 'no one'…? No matter. He invested in several illegal but not really criminal enterprises by his standards, one had already made him enough profit to cover all his investments. Even if the others fell through, or took a long time to see a profit, at least he had covered his costs, and even that had been stolen funds to begin with.

At night he hunted low-end criminals in Gotham, using the information he learned, the deals he was offered to be on, like drug rings and gun rackets. But Dingir mostly went after rapists and paedophiles, he would cut them to pieces and then have Balmung eat all the evidence, not a single hair or drop of blood remaining. He always killed them in the poor areas or gaps in camera surveillance, it would be easier if the Bat didn't have them all over the place. Whenever he killed them, he would wear a different face in case anyone saw him nearby, and heard the commotion.

Though tonight he had just spent an enjoyable evening with a group of prostitutes, making use of his deceptively many years of experience to give them a pleasant time working for a change. He had allowed Asag to share his senses during their sex romp as an apology for their disagreement regarding Raven, he didn't let Asag take control though, as rape and torture was his game not sex.

The ladies were very quick to ask him to visit again with their passions stoked from some good loving. That made him smile, it was nice to be appreciated. As he was leaving, he overheard something interesting. This place was one of the Penguin's establishments, the supposedly retired villain, though he knew the portly man allowed deals to occur in his clubs and invested in gun runners through other contacts.

He was a small fish as far as villains went, but as he owned this brothel, the possibility of debt/kidnapped sex workers existed. He paid some street kids while wearing a different face to watch for women being dragged in or suspicious vans outside. A week later it was confirmed, women who owed money to the triads to come to America were being leased to various brothels to pay off their debts, including Penguin's, though not many, just for customers who liked certain types of woman/girls. The age and struggling of some made it clear this wasn't something they had known when coming to the USA. The children had recorded footage for him with the disposable phone he'd leant them. Dingir paid them ten times over as a bonus, the van's licence plate was clearly visible. He gave them another phone to use.

"If you ever spot anything like this again, call this number," Dingir scribbled a number on a blank card. It belonged to a small time broker that had a direct phone number to him. "Tell this person you have information for 'Mr. Nobody' and I'll buy that information from you."

"Thanks old man," grinned one, snatching the paper, and pocketing it, the others quickly divided the money amongst themselves and hiding it. They were smart enough to not flaunt wealth in Gotham.

"I'm not that old," Dingir said with a dramatic sigh.

"You should wear sunglasses then, you've got eyes like gramps before he died," said the lad, before his friends silenced him, fearing reprisal or loss of his goodwill.

Dingir wasn't offended, he had become immortal before getting wrinkles, still, eyes _like a old dead man_ , he often forgot how perceptive children were. He gave them a soft smile to allay their concerns. "I'll bear that in mind," he said before leaving.

He waited until the children had left, before he returned to his natural face, but then cast one of Belial's darkness spells to add shadows to his face, to cameras however, it would show none of his features, but faking another form was a distraction he didn't need right now. He crossed the road, walking into the main entrance. To get them all, he would need his magic, hence he needed to be focused. Dingir reached into the vast pool of evil within him, drawing upon two in particular. Asag and Belial.

He covered the entire building with his magic, sensing everything that was happening, including several young girls being forced upon, the ones from the footage. As a devil he could sense evil, he knew who to kill; most of the male staff, and a third of the customers. He chanted an aria for darkness, no cameras would see what killed them.

' _Fools! Be denied light! Know not the great five paths to salvation, stumble and fade away, forever lost!'_ Everyone was robbed all their senses as darkness engulfed them, Dingir made sure to exclude pain for those he intended to kill.

Everyone began panicking and screaming, but nobody but him could hear it.

He cast angelic power on the working girls and those not evil, to protect them from the next spell. One that would cause their bodies to rot and decay. 'Okay, Asag, it's your turn.'

 **"Let mine body be a river of death, that fills the seas, land, and sky, rot, rot, oh rot endlessly, that which birthed from mountains, deliverer of time and the end, rot, rot, oh know the agony that is the world!"**

He allowed Asag to channel his magic, to let him enjoy his need for pain, while containing the spell to the building, and protecting the victims, sex workers, and non-evil with Adel's light. Around him people collapsed, writhing, rapidly aging, that age given away to diseased flesh, to the rot. They continued to rot until blackened skeletons were all that remained.

"Good, now let's get started, Balmung," Dingir ordered, allowing the black substance to spill from his skin. Pooling at his feet, spreading out. "Eat the dead, store the victims." Suddenly the pool became a gushing black river.

 _ **"**_ _ **Somnum,"**_ he muttered, making them fall asleep, when they next awoke, he would have released them from Balmung. The primordial darkness fed and stored accordingly, flooding the building. It took less than a minute, before it slowly returned inside of him. It was time for him to leave. Dingir would help them get started in another city, but his funds were not infinite, so best to be smart with how he did it.

He would probably need help from Wendy Harris for IDs, though they didn't need to bat proof which would help with costs, also medical aid, both mental and physical, English lessons if needed, a means of employment that was not based in sex or generally degrading. Maybe he could start an underworld charity or something. Dingir cleared his heads of those thoughts for now as he headed upstairs, he had also protected the Penguin.

* * *

"Hello Mister Cobblepot," Dingir said after he had returned his senses to the blubbering villain turned businessman. Penguin was wrapped tight in his tendrils, Dingir had brought the man to an abandoned warehouse, so that nobody would hear the villain scream.

"How dare you!" the man yelled in a panic as he could finally see, hear, smell, and touch and saw a man in his thirties with dead grey eyes, his aura thick with menace and barely restrained killing intent.

"Now you're probably wondering why your still alive, you have many things I need to know, but don't worry -" Dingir added with glee as he saw the Penguin's realisation of just how much trouble he was in.

"W-Wait a moment, I'll talk!" he yelled as he saw the black tendrils started to fuse into a thick tentacle.

"Oh you will, but your memories will be far more effective," the tip of the tentacle stretched and opened up, revealing a demonic maw, filled with thousands of teeth. "I just need your brain for this."

"AHHHHHHH!"

 _Crunch!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 _ **Next chapter:**_ _A bat seeing crime fall_

* * *

 _A/N: Well that's all until next time._

 _Be sure to check out my other Dingir crossovers with FF9, DXD, and Campione._


	6. LN preview: A bullet, not truck-kun

_A/N: Sorry I haven't been uploading recently, but I've had police and family stuff to deal with lately._

 _SUPER STRESSED!_

 _In the meantime however, please enjoy a preview from one of the two light novels I'm writing based on ideas I got after writing my Dingir x FF9 fanfiction, though this one goes in a different direction._

 _I am making this story available for free on this site (for now) as I upload chapter by chapter, volumes on amazon, barnes &noble to follow when I can afford cover artwork. Click on my profile to find this story. (Four chapters currently uploaded.)_

 _Maybe I'll try a kickstarter or something?_

 _What do you think?_

 _Anyway, enjoy._

* * *

 **Another world Hero: who summoned an author to save the world?**

 **Preview: A stray bullet, not truck-kun**

 _'You've got to be kidding me!'_

 _(slowing heartbeat)_

 _'After everything that's happened...'_

 _(coughing blood)_

 _'I get killed like this!'_

 _(slowing heartbeat)_

The author stares up the ceiling of the bookstore, panicked fans and staff surrounding him, one was trying to apply pressure to the gushing wound in his chest, while another called for an ambulance. But they wouldn't make it time, he could tell. He couldn't even feel the pain anymore, his entire body had gone numb. With desperate effort, he lifted a blood soaked hand, regarding it, as his sight began to darken.

 _'I finally succeed in my dream...and I get killed...by a stray bullet?'_

A robbery had occurred nearby, the criminals and police had started shooting at each other, and as they fled to the back of the store to safety, a single ricocheting bullet hit the author right through his heart and lung, heavily damaging the life sustaining organs.

 _(the heart stopped beating)_

 _(a pained gasp)_

The author's eyes began to close, only darkness surrounding him. A single angry thought echoed in his mind _. 'What kind of sick joke is this, what kind of God would let me die like this?'_

 _(He died)_

* * *

 **Scene change: White void**

The author awoke, he was floating in a seemingly endless white void.

"Huh, so there is something after death," he remarked with mild surprise, regarding his surroundings, or rather lack of. "No women, booze, or television...well this is going to suck."

"Well, I don't know about that," said an amused voice behind him, whispered into his ear.

The author heavily elbowed the person in the nose on instinct, turning he batted aside their flailing arms, and readied a punch, while grabbing him by front of his robes with his other arm.

"Please wait!" yelled the stranger in fear, making the author pause. "I mean you no harm."

The stranger was a man in his later years, wearing a brilliantly white robe, and an impossibly well manicured beard, he also had a golden halo hovering above his head.

"So who are you?" the author asked, his features irritated. "And if you say God, I'm going to hit you again."

The stranger began to laugh awkwardly, and refused to answer.

"Seriously?"

"Yep!" The stranger, now known as God replied. "Welcome to the wheel of reincarnation, normally an angel would handle this, but seeing as you weren't meant to die, I figured I would handle your situation myself."

A vein pulsed dangerously on the author's head, his gripped tightened, making God "Eeep!" in distress.

"Care to explain that, I feel some personal responsibility coming from your direction, what was meant to happen, huh?"

God sweat dropped, regretting not sending an angel. "The stray bullet was meant to kill one of your fans, they were destined to become a vile killer in a few years, so we decided to sort things out early, as Hell is getting overly full, but then the bullet just missed that person and got you instead...Sorry about that."

The author promptly head butted God.

"You kill me, ruin my life, take me away from my family, and you say...Sorry about that?!"

"Ouch!" complained God, "on the plus side, when you were dying, the person who was supposed to die tried to stop the bleeding, it traumatised them when you died, and now they're a doctor, so well done," God said with a cheesy grin and a thumbs up.

"That's...It takes years, if not decades to become a Doctor," a sudden sense of dread of hit him. "How long have I been dead?" he asked.

"Hmm? About fifteen years, I'd say?" mused God. "Time is rather different here after all."

The author slumped forward in defeat, letting go of God, who sighed in relief. _'I'm dead anyway, so I suppose it doesn't matter.'_

God took a dramatic pose, hearing the man's thoughts, he replied. "It does matter, because we ruined your life and you saved a soul destined for evil, I as the God of this world, I owe you a favour, so how about being reincarnated in another world?" he asked. "We've been doing a lot of that lately, and it seems to work out well, though Truck-kun has been overworking lately...I think he just likes running over Japanese people."

"There's no way I'm being reincarnated," rejected the author. "I refuse to have a second childhood, and I'm not Japanese."

"You're so hard to please!" complained God. "Fine, I'll send you as you are into another world, I'll even give you a blessing, as that world is full of magic and monsters, something to help you out, so what would you like?"

'It's not like I have any better options,' mused the author, the alternative was to stay in this place, or go wherever it was dead people went. "What kind of power?" he asked. "Wait, I actually get to choose?"

"Sure, though there are limits of course, but feel free to be creative," replied God. This part was always fun, some chose some very interesting powers, a recent world traveller had wanted magically powered technology, they really didn't want to let go of the internet.

The author didn't need any consideration on the subject of what power or blessing to choose. "Look into my mind, and see the weapon I created in my Grey Faction series: Balmung. Just give me that."

 _'Balmung?'_ thought God, thinking of the legendary weapon wielded by Siegfried/Sigurd, also known as the Gram, depending on which saga you referenced, the actual origin of that legend was almost as old as the epic of Gilgamesh. God place a hand on the author's head and began reading his mind, he was surprised by the twisted, almost maddened nature of it, yet controlled by a far more ruthless practicality. This human would make an interesting, albeit terrifying world traveller.

God viewed the thousands of thoughts on the custom Balmung's history, form, power, and meaning. It was a tremendous legend in the making, but it was possible to make such a blessing, though he would need to limit it in a few small ways, a living weapon that was one with its host, capable of changing shape and storing limitless power, and using it against new foes. Hundreds of other minor aspects spun together into its legend and myriad of abilities and utilizations. In the saga of the young man's creation, it had devoured countless demons and Gods. He would make this Balmung, but it would be empty, he would have to fill it and grow it with his own efforts.

"Well?" the author asked, the man's features stoic, but a subtle hint of hope, a childish desire built of one who creates. God could understand this, he was much the same.

"It's doable," God replied, "but it won't have demonic power stored inside it, you must feed Balmung yourself," he held out his hand, and a mass of darkness swirled into existence, a predatory killing intent subtly leaked from it. "Here."

The man grinned, something he had created in fiction had been brought to real life. "Heh Heh," he chuckled, and without hesitation he stuck his hand into the mass of darkness. "Come, Balmung," it was spoken softly, but it was clearly an order, and Balmung responded, with a ghastly shriek as it burrowed beneath his skin. The author screamed as invasive agony invaded his body, he fell to one knee, breathing heavily. It was inside of him.

* * *

 **Acquired: (Blessing) Balmung Custom**

* * *

A synthetic voice sounded in his mind, accompanied by a game-like chime.

 _'What the Hell?'_ he thought. Was God ripping ideas right out of manga and light novels?

God began to glow, radiating a power that reflected his position, the author stood before the deity with wide eyes, which faded to be replaced by a grin and a competitive gleam in his eyes. "Next time we meet, I'll be more powerful than you," he wasn't sure why he said it. But it felt right. To be able change a world or circumvent death.

God laughed. "That power is a destroyer, but try and become a creator in this new world if you wish."

Light engulfed the world traveller's senses, it was beginning.

"So what should I call you now?" God asked. "Dingir?" making reference to the wielder of Balmung within the books, one based on the author himself.

"No, I am not so grand yet," he replied. He considered it, he had died in Japan, so why not? translating his name into Japanese, he answered. "For now, call me Midori."

"What a cute name for such a scary looking man," God laughed, and before the now named 'Midori' could retort, the bright lights whisked him away to another world. At that exact moment, a bus of school kids crashed and fell to their deaths, and an old king summoned his kingdom's heroes.

* * *

 **Scene change: Another world**

Midori suddenly found himself in a gigantic throne room, filled with bright colours, gold, and the many nobles and royalty watching me with glee and awe. He looked down, a summoning circle still glittered on the red floor. He had been summoned it seemed, but he wasn't alone. Around him were at least a dozen teenagers, all short, skinny brats, Japanese by their features, but they had ridiculously bright hair colour and eyes, and clearly they were surprised by it as well, before they noticed where they were.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Finas, brave heroes!" announced a man in royal garb, his crown and fingers packed with gold and jewels. "We have summoned you to save our kingdom!"

'Oh fuck this!' thought Midori.

 **\- Preview End -**


	7. Chapter 6: A bat seeing crime fall

_A/N: Currently my PC with loads of novels, comics, etc… that I've been working on has died; wish me luck as I try to retrieve the data, currently ordering the needed equipment. I'm currently using my little brother's old laptop, and I thought why not catch up on my fan-fictions as I can't do my professional stories right now. Enjoy._

* * *

 **DINGIR AND THE JUSTICE LEAGUE: THE CURSE OF GOD**

 **Chapter Six**

 _A bat seeing crime fall_

* * *

 _"Hello Mister Cobblepot," Dingir said after he had returned his senses to the blubbering villain turned businessman. Penguin was wrapped tight in his tendrils. Dingir had brought the man to an abandoned warehouse, so that nobody would hear the villain scream._

 _"How dare you!" the man yelled in a panic as he could finally see, hear, smell, and touch again and was greeted with the sight of a man in his thirties with dead grey eyes, his aura was thick with menace and barely restrained killing intent._

 _"Now you're probably wondering why you're still alive, you have many things I need to know, but don't worry -" Dingir added with glee as he saw the Penguin's realisation of just how much trouble he was in._

 _"W-Wait a moment, I'll talk!" he yelled as he saw the black tendrils started to fuse into a thick tentacle, perhaps fearing something out of Japanese porn._

 _"Oh you will, but your memories will be far more effective," the tip of the tentacle stretched and opened up, revealing a demonic maw, filled with thousands of teeth. "I just need your brain for this."_

 _"AHHHHHHH!"_

 _ **Crunch!**_

* * *

Dingir absorbed the memories of the man as Balmung fed, decades of life with full clarity mixed into his own expanded mind, were he a lesser man; the memories would have distorted Dingir's identity and personality. However his mind and soul had endured the fullest powers of Devils and Dark Gods, a mortal's mind was nothing in comparison. That said, the poorly named villain 'Penguin' knew a great deal for a small time villain, he had his chubby fingers in a great many pots, what Dingir had learned today would aid him greatly in the months going forward.

But first, he had people to hunt; it was large triad that worked in partnership with a local crime boss, Black Mask that was responsible. Penguin didn't know everything, but he had put men on them, not trusting the more powerful villain, and by extension the triad that worked with him. The Triad's leader had rented out his Gotham forces to transport unwilling sex workers for the Black Mask's sudden foray into human trafficking.

Normally Black Mask didn't bother outside of his own use, but had seen an opportunity to expand and had gone for it, and if the Triad's were ever caught by heroes or police he had failed to bribe, then he lost none of his own men, who unlike the loyal Triad's, who were akin to clans, would sell him out without hesitation. It was a concept that Penguin understood well.

Dingir now had access to where the girls were processed, before being taken to the various brothels around the city, and others with strong criminal activity. Dingir had Balmung devour the evidence, though he waited for Penguin's soul to pass on. He had no desire for it. Dingir only kept souls that were useful too him. The Penguin's removed brain could be now accessed like a USB drive.

Leaving the warehouse, and avoiding the handful of cameras dotted about, he reached the main roads, and hailed down a taxi. By this point, he was wearing a different face, one with messy blonde hair, sun kissed skin, and sky blue eyes. It was the face of a man he hated, though he had broadened the features of the face to suit his own larger build, as Alex Anderson was a much more slender man.

Nevertheless, Alex was a terrifying man, hacker, crime boss, talented killer, mind control powers, and leader of a superhuman group in Dingir's original world that had the power to conquer the world, it was called **Grey Faction**. He and Alex had come to blows on several occasions, despite his best friend and student being members. Neither trusted the other, neither submitted to another. It made things awkward.

Dingir's reason for using the face was simple; he needed one that he wouldn't be tempted to use again. A one off castaway, and he was too lazy to make a face from scratch.

* * *

One journey later…

"Here we are sir, that's $53.70," said the cap driver, a little nervously, as they were currently in the richest part of Gotham, and anyone who lived there knew that this was where the most dangerous and influential criminals lived.

Dingir handed the money over, exact change, leaving the car with a small nod in the driver's direction.

The driver nodded back. "Thank you, sir," he said, before swiftly turning his cab around, and speeding away far faster than the speed limit. Not that Dingir could blame him, the slums and working districts were much safer.

Dingir calmly strode towards a large skyscraper, officially it was owned and used by several buildings for office space and stock trading businesses, but that was just on paper, all of it belonged to Black Mask.

As he climbed the marble staircases, two very large men approached him, one on each side, though not aggressive, the way they carried themselves suggested that they were ready to deal with him.

"What is your business here?" one asked, polite but firm.

"I wish to speak to King regarding some information I wish to gift him with," Dingir replied. King was the alias or code name fellow criminals were to use when requesting the Black Mask's presence. "Can you check to see if he is available to talk?"

The man nodded.

"Wait here with him," he instructed, leaving Dingir with his colleague, both of whom regarded each other in silence. The larger man was sweating slightly by the time his colleague returned, sensing on a primitive level that Dingir was both dangerous and stronger than him.

"Well?" Dingir asked.

"He said he will accept your gift, however King is not one to be disappointed, he has scheduled an appointment tomorrow at 2am, if you are late, you will be black listed," the guard replied, handing him with a card, it was all black with gold trim, and nothing printed on it, it was likely a key card to get inside, and proof he had permission. He was amused at the mention of being black listed, in this case, it meant a kill on sight order would be released. Clearly Black Mask was not to be trifled with, which was why he was glad he had chosen a different method than he had with Grundy and Penguin.

"Thank you for arranging it," Dingir replied with a warm smile, which oddly unsettled them. He held out several notes to each of them. "And thank you for keeping me company."

The two exchanged a look, before grabbing the money he had offered as a tip, however they briefly winced, as though in pain, as he slipped them something else beneath the money, a large white maggot, remarkably fat with a huge mouth and four small nub-like horns. They bit into their flesh and disappeared beneath their flesh. Their eyes briefly flashed all white, and then they calmly pocketed the money as though nothing was wrong, returning to their guard duties.

Dingir turned and left at a sedate pace, sensing with amusement as the thousands of little creatures travelled throughout the building, burrowing into anyone they could find. But one to each person, Asag worms did not share hosts.

'Well that worked well,' Dingir mused. By tomorrow night, all of Black Mask's employees would be under his control. He would strip the company of all it was worth, shut down criminal routes and use the funds for more legal purposes, while also eliminating any competitors that would come to fill the void. It was going to be a lot of fun. Then he would sell the information he gained to the police to finish the job.

Asag worms were parasites that wriggled through the rotting flesh of Asag the Pestilence, a primordial Devil, he used them as receivers to control and communicate with his followers, the cult of Asag.

Since absorbing the ancient Devil, all its powers were his, including having millions of the things inside him, he had to be careful with their use, as over time they rotted away the host until something that resembled an un-dead remained. For those in the company that didn't deserve death, he would remove them in due course, once they had proven their use.

* * *

 _ **(Scene change: The bat cave)**_

Bruce watched the news and crime reports with narrowed eyes. Someone was hunting criminals in his city, the number of rapes, muggings, and drug deals had plummeted, while suddenly the police had become much more capable at stopping weapon deals and shutting down illegal brothels that used kidnapped woman.

'While I'm glad the city is becoming safer, I don't like how they are resorting to such tactics. Too many big criminals are vanishing without a trace, no bodies, no evidence of them leaving, this will just lure in more opportunists,' Batman thought with some concern.

"Your tea, sir," Alfred announced, handing him the cup.

"Thank you," he replied by habit, taking a brief sip.

'And there's still the matter of the armoured being that killed Grundy,' his thoughts turning to the being that Doctor Fate had warned them recently that it was a God-like being with access to many forms of magic, and was apparently much stronger than even Trigon, who had taken the full League to face against.

'Is this all connected?'

'If they're not, then that's two dangerous individuals on the loose in my city, a killer and a God. Can I trust the League with this?' Batman's fist clenched tight, he hated not knowing, and he hated being out of his depth. Whether one or two, no evidence was being left, no criminals were talking, and nothing strange showed up on the cameras that covered the city, some that he had hacked, like the one in the brothel that had just been slaughtered, it had been modified to show nothing at the moment of the attack, but he couldn't find out how.

Batman rose, setting down his half empty cup.

"Sir?"

"I'm going out on patrol again," Batman said. "Let Dick know."

"Understood sir," the ever faithful butler replied. At least he wasn't going alone.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 _ **Next chapter: A new King**_

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. See you all next time._

 _See below my professional novels and comics. Buy some._

* * *

 **MY MAIN BOOKS AND COMICS:**

 _Search the titles on Amazon, Lulu, Barnes & Noble, and most major online retailers, available in Kindle/eBook, and Paperback. (Some in Hardback)_

 **Grey Faction:** Arrival of the Grey Queen

 **Grey Faction:** Mistaken Apostles

 **Grey Faction Comic:** Jinhai's Justice

 **Grey Faction Comic:** School Wars

 **Detective Michael:** The Scalpel Murder

 **Detective Michael:** Riverside Mystery

 **Detective Michael Comic:** Volume 1

 **Vampire Attack:** Empire of Shadows

 **Vampire Attack:** Shadow Force _(coming soon) if I get my data back!_

 **Secret Yuuki & the Guilty Heart Chronicles:** Dimension Wars

 **Secret Yuuki & the Guilty Heart Chronicles:** Starlight Alliance

 **Nexus Comic:** Volume 1

 **'N' Things Anthology:** Corpses 'N' Things

 **'N' Things Anthology:** Monsters 'N' Things


	8. Chapter 7: Nightmares of a Raven 2

_A/N: Another dream focused chapter, the expected New King chapter will be out in due course. As for my laptop, it died, loads lost. Enough said._

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **NIGHTMARES OF A RAVEN 2**

* * *

Raven turned fitfully in her sleep, her magic, and that of her father's in the sealing crystal she wore, began to synchronize with a distant and far more powerful demonic presence, however it was with purpose, for Trigon sought a means of eventual freedom. Unwittingly her mind once again reached for that certain soul, the connection form, becoming the bridge for her father's magic, and once again she slipped into another of Dingir's memories.

* * *

 _ **(Dream Sequence - Multiple POV's)**_

 _We had brought the mansion at an excellent price, four stories, acres of land, a massive swimming pool, even an extensive basement level with a fully equipped gym at only a fraction of its market value, but we should have known it was too good to be true. If it was as simple as someone died here before, or it was used by a drug cartel, I wouldn't have cared in the slightest._

 _To be honest even a ghost wouldn't have been all that bad, whose wife doesn't have a few occult knickknacks lying around that might be handy in such a situation? What we were to soon face was significantly worse than the plot of a recycled omen movie. Our danger sadly had a physical presence._

 _It started with our pets, we had three dogs, good sturdy beasts that a wolf or coyote would likely come away poorly from a confrontation with them, not those flimsy custom purse poodles that spoiled teens oddly favour. Sweet as our dogs were with my wife and kids, I knew they were fighters, as during a break-in about five years ago, when six men broke into our home, they were half-dead by the time I got downstairs with my shot gun, savaged with admirable predatory skill. No remains were discovered, we reported them missing, but the police weren't too bothered. They assumed they'd simply gotten loose, and doubted criminal intent as it was a high end neighbourhood, and wild animal attacks were extremely rare._

 _Then came the growls and large scratch marks on the walls, deep gouges, impossibly large, that no bear could hope to imitate. While my wife wanted to put up security cameras to see what had caused the damage, we certainly hadn't found anything skulking in our new home, and if we had it would have killed us in our sleep. I knew something was fundamentally wrong, I had grown up on horror stories, and my family always liked the ancient sagas, heroes, and pantheons of forgotten gods. I had never really believed in it, but I had enjoyed it. In the off-chance something like that was really happening, I didn't plan to be part of a B-list horror flick. I hurried to my new study, most of it was still in boxes, even before the dogs had vanished, I had been busy getting everything settled. Moving across States was no simple task._

 _The one thing in the study that was being used, was a small safe built into the wall. It was an older model, but still good, sturdy iron. I put in the key and turned it, inside were not treasures in the normal sense, only to me, rare photos of my now deceased parents, they had never been one for such things, my father's signet ring, a worn and frayed toy that I was too embarrassed to put in display or keep in the bedroom or on a random shelf. I was nearly fifty years old. I searched through the various priceless objects and pulled out a business card. It was worse for wear but still readable, on it read 'John Hickson', beneath that in smaller golden font was a phone number with several extra digits. On the reverse was the name of an occult shop both my parents liked to go to when I was young._ _ **The Demon Workshop,**_ _it was an old, bizarre place with incredible, impossible products. I had loved it. The owner was a bald man in either his thirties or forties, it was hard to tell with the mass of connected tattoos that covered his skin. They glowed like magic, but that could easily be the delusions of an imaginative child._

* * *

" **Oh, it's him again," Raven mused, recalling the unbelievably skilled sealing spellmaster that assisted Dingir in her last dream walk. Cautiously she readied her magic in case Asag should appear, but curiously returned to the memory, as she felt and saw what the man felt, his fear, confusion, and hope.**

* * *

 _He was a nice, if strange man, he had given him this business card, making it appear in a flash of blue light, like magic._

 _"If you ever need our services little one, don't hesitate to call, we are always open."_

 _I dialled the number on my mobile phone, the card then began to glow, and I almost dropped it. A deep growl echoed at the edge of my hearing, I span, but saw nothing. Heart pounding, I put the phone to my ear again. It connected._

 _"Welcome to the Demonic Workshop, our operating times are always, and our services cover from the mundane, to the magical, to the delightfully demonic," spoke a familiar man's voice. "How can we help you today, caller?"_

 _Another growl echoed, this time louder, more guttural._

 _"Oh dear!" said the voice at the other end of the line. "You might want to be quick with what you want, it sounds rather big."_

 _"I think I have a monster or something in my house, can you come help?" I demanded, as the man could hear the growl as well._

 _"Of course!" the voice replied. "Now run to your door and place the business card anywhere on the door and then turn it."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Just do it, or you'll be dead in a few seconds," came back the chillingly light reply to mortal peril._

* * *

" **Wow, and people say I'm dark and cold!" Raven remarked in her usual deadpan, having often heard such things during her brief stint with the Teen Titans.**

* * *

 _The creek of wooden floor, inside my study!_

 _I ran as fast as I could, and slammed the card against the hard wood, and yanking it open, too frightened, I dived through, a bellow sounding behind me. I slammed the door shut and scrambled back. It was then I realised I was inside a massive, ancient looking shop, and not the hallway that it should have connected to. Magic!_

 _"My cards are rather special you see," said the speaker from the phone, I turned and saw a middle aged tattooed man standing about ten feet away, using a fifties style phone that was mounted to the wall. It was him, and somehow he hadn't aged a day. "Touch any door and you can come here, one of my more ingenious magicks, I must admit." He put down the phone, and approached, offering me a hand to get up. I accepted. He yanked me up._

 _"John Hickson?" I blurted._

 _"That's right," he affirmed._

 _"W-Why haven't you aged?" I demanded._

 _"Oh? New are we, that's surprising, I don't give out those cards often, you know."_

 _"I came here as a kid with my parents..." I began, unsure how to articulate what I wanted to say._

 _"Ah, that would explain your confusion, the answer is simple: magic!"_

 _What I wanted to say was cut off as the door began to shake and a deep, guttural bellow filled the store. "Oh god, it's coming!"_

 _"Well, that's a surprise, it can sense my magic, normally demons can't come here unless I let them," Hickson noted with mild surprise, but no fear. Though as the hinges and wood began to warp, he began to pull me away, "but we probably shouldn't be close when it breaks in."_

 _"What?"_

 _The door exploded, though the shards vanished into thin air, likely magic again. From the opening then came a huge mass of shadowy bulk, I saw glowing red eyes and a mass of gigantic teeth, almost human, but big enough to swallow us both with ease. It let loose a bellow, eyeing me with evil intent. This was the thing that killed my dogs, scarred up my walls, and followed me when I called for help._

 _It began to squeeze though the gap, holy shit, it was big!_

 _I turned to John Hickson as he carefully led me further back, out of reach, as a massive bear like arm, with sword-like claws swung at us, missing us by inches. It growled again, and began twisting about, trying to get in fully, God's above, it was big!_

 _"Mark, take care of this!" Hickson shouted to the second floor of the shop._

* * *

" **Mark?" Raven wondered.**

* * *

 _"Don't order me about," said a deep, but young voice. Someone jumped down from the second floor, landing in front of us, he was big, he wore a long leather jacket, that reached his knees, and in each hand he carried a sword. They glowed, magic again, I suspect._

 _The monster bellowed in a rage and swung at the newcomer, this 'Mark' parried the claws, cutting through them easily, as though he was using a light-sabre or something equally impossible._

* * *

" **So Dingir went by the name 'Mark' at some point? Still even as a teenager, he's a monster." Raven remarked, seeing the smooth face of a teenaged Dingir, however it was his aura that she really paid attention to. It was still a blinding force of angelic might, and while it lacked some of the depth he had now, it did have an unbelievably wildness to the energy, a quality that she doubted any true Angelic being should have.**

* * *

 _The monster then breathed out a mass of red 'something', but suddenly my eyes were engulfed in a blinding white light and I was forced to close them. As the burning tingle faded, I hesitantly opened them, and we were alone, the monster was gone. The once destroyed door was gone, replaced by an old wooden one that matched the shop's antique decor._

 _"It got away," said the young man, turning to face them, a faint irritation showing his features. He was younger than I thought, eighteen at the very most. He hard dark hair, that verged on being black, and strange grey eyes, with many bags under them, he likely didn't sleep much. I didn't recognise his accent, could be English, could be Australian, and I would probably get it wrong. "Should I go kill it?" he asked._

 _"Now that depends on our guest here," replied Hickson. I looked at him, in surprise. "We are a business Mister Conner, I assume you can afford our rates?"_

 _I panicked. "I'll pay anything you ask, please just get that thing out of my house!" I didn't even question at the time, of how the shop owner remembered me, I did not favour my father's features, and it was forty years ago._

 _"Your house...shit!" sighed Mark, giving Hickson a meaningful look, before turning to me. "You got family in that house?" he asked. I felt a chill, of course, if it wasn't here, then it was there, with my family..._

 _"We have to hurry!" I yelled._

 _"I'll reconnect my door to another door in your home, as that one was destroyed. What's your address?" Hickson asked, while Mark sheathed his swords, which were tied to his belt, his long coat hiding them from view. He then grabbed a number of objects off the shelves, and stuffed them into his pocket. I rattled off my address to the apparently un-aging shop owner._

 _Numerous glowing, spinning magic circles appeared in front of Hickson, he ran his fingers against them, they span and changed, the ancient looking symbols shifting and adapting to their creator's will. "Well get going then," the magic circles flew towards the door, sticking to it, and melding into the woodwork._

 _Mark calmly headed for the door, as he opened it, I saw the entrance hall, we must be using the front door, no monster was waiting there, but then I heard my children scream. Mark leapt through the door and hurried in the direction of the noise. On panicked, adrenaline fuelled feet, I hurried after him. The creature was in the dining room, one of the few places that could give it freedom of movement, though it had no trouble chasing me in my room._

 _My youngest, Katie was holding a bloody leg and crying, my wife lay unconscious on the floor, bleeding heavily from her temple. Meanwhile, Harry and Elizabeth were in the grip of the monster, one in each hand, eyeing them, deciding which to eat first. "Get away from my family!" I bellowed, rushing the creature without any thought. It casually swiped at me, sending me sprawling._

* * *

 **Raven started in surprise, feeling his intense desire to protect his children and wife. Fist clenching tight, she muttered to herself, "that's how a father should be…" Jealous of the feeling and action, as in her case, her demonic father intended her to be his broodmare to produce a purer strain of demon that could also freely exist in the mortal worlds and rule it in his name. Any such child would be half pure Devil, and half Devil-human, being a three quarters copy of the monster Trigon. She would rather die than endure such a fate. Perhaps that was why Asag's attentions had frightened her so much when she had appeared last time.**

* * *

 _"Daddy!"_

" _Daddy, help!"_

 _Both the creatures arms were sliced off, my children fell to the ground, still in its shadowy, dismembered grip. Mark placed a hand on each child, whispering something, it sounded like Latin or Spanish, I wasn't sure which._

 _"Malo Purget..." The two demonic limbs dissolved in a brief flash of light, he quickly passed my children to me, as the creature thrashed about in apparent agony. I retreated with my children, as I set them down with the others, he spoke to me. "Take them all to the shop, they'll tend to your injuries." The monster re-grew it's arms, and swelled in rage, casting a deep shadow on their surroundings. "I can't promise that your house will survive." He took a stance, a white aura surrounding his body and weapons._

 _"Pretty..." said Elizabeth, as I left with my family, my wife and Katie slung over my shoulder, my children hurrying ahead, glad to be away from the monster. I didn't spare the young man a glance as we fled for our lives, I could only hope that he could handle it._

 _Mark let loose a sigh of relief; the family would just get in the way. He ran about the large room as masses of shadows erupted from the creatures body, he dodged them while throwing small balls of blessed silver, as they struck against the massive demon's malleable, shadowy body, they exploded like a tiny grenade, burying the shards deep into the creature's body. Mark dived behind and upturned table to avoid the shards. The blessed silver began to burn the creature from the inside, it shrieked, and began ripping the 'infected' parts from its body._

 _"Huh? That's a first," Mark remarked in surprise. Then the creature regenerated, much faster, it was growing used to his purifying magic. Its arms had regenerated as well; it slapped him with massive force, smashing him through the surrounded walls. Mark vomited blood, his back and neck spasming in pain. As the creature charged at him, he hurled a bottle of Holy water into its mouth. It pulled back with a shriek. Mark struggled to his feet, eyes glowing like molten gold, his angelic power growing stronger. Now he was pissed off. He approached the creature, "Sanctitudo..." he muttered, it was time for the kill. "Let's see how many times you can regenerate."_

 _ **"Dingir!"**_ _growled the monster, blasting at him with red mist from its mouth, igniting the air around them._

 **(Dream Sequence end)**

* * *

Raven's eyes opened and she let loose a scream. She had seen its approach through Dingir's eyes, the monster, and even if he hadn't felt fear, she most certainly had, waking her from the mindscape. The Dingir this time was young, perhaps her own age. She recalled dreaming from the perspective of the husband, prior to the Dingir's battle. The sheer fear, terror, and determination, Raven began to hyperventilate, but used her magic training exercises to forcefully calm herself down. She needed to find this man, to find out what was going on. This time, neither Dingir nor Asag had appeared.

From the crystal on her forehead, a small red light flickered in its depths. **'SOON…'**

* * *

Dingir's eyes flickered open, what an odd dream, he had seen and felt what everyone in the dream had, particularly that of an old man, and a younger version of himself. 'How unusual, I sense an outside magic again, it's that Raven girl, Trigon's daughter?' He sat up his bed, the young women he pulled in a bar stirred slightly, but remained asleep; he climbed out of his slowly to avoid waking her, still naked, and regarded the faint peek of sunlight creeping over the dark monster that was Gotham city from his window.

'I wonder how she is doing it?' Dingir pondered. 'Even with a Devil's bloodline, her power doesn't compare to mine, how could she keep intruding upon this mindscape without wanting too?'

' **I WOULD THINK THAT IS OBVIOUS,** ' Asag spoke from within his mind.

'Explain.'

' **IT ISN'T THE GIRL THAT IS REACHING FOR YOUR MIND, BUT RATHER HER FATHER WHO IS REACHING OUT FOR ME,'** Asag replied.

'That is certainly a possibility,' Mark conceded, as her thought over what he knew of Raven and Trigon.

' **SHE SEALED HIM INSIDE HER FOREHEAD CRYSTAL, BUT HE IS BY NO MEANS WEAKENED. HE MUST WANT MY AID TO ESCAPE, USING HIS DAUGHTER'S MINDSCAPE TO BRIDGE INTO OURS.'**

'If that is the case, what do you think we should do?'

' **WE DO NOTHING,'** Asag answered.

'Hmm?'

' **THINK ABOUT IT, TRIGON IS ONE OF THE FEW BEINGS THAT COULD GIVE EITHER OF US A HALF-DECENT FIGHT, HE MIGHT NOT MATCH THE CURRENT ME, BUT IN THE ANCIENT DAYS HE WAS MY BETTER, ABLE TO DRAW UPON THE CHAOTIC ENERGIES OF THE COSMOS. SUCH A BEING WOULD BE A GOOD MEAL FOR BALMUNG, WOULDN'T IT?'** Asag suggested with a leer, his all white eyes alight with anticipation.

'You want to be the one to fight him, don't you?'

' **I INSIST UPON IT, DINGIR, BALMUNG MAY EAT HIM, BUT I WANT HIM DEAD AT MY FEET!'**

'I will need to encase a battleground with angelic power to prevent you causing too much destruction with your pestilence.'

'… **.VERY WELL, BUT I'LL NEED A FEW MILES FOR A DECENT BRAWL.'**

'We'll need to keep an eye on Raven and the crystal, so we can time it right, assuming you are correct, but for now, I have a kingdom to consume and destroy."

' **INDEED.'**

Dingir was roused from his internal monologue/conversation, when a woman's voice called out to him. "If you're done flashing the city, why don't you come back to bed, I'm lonely?" her voice turning seductive. Dingir then realised he had attracted some finger pointing from residents in the building opposite the one he rented in. Dingir actually blushed, but laughed it off, returning to the dark haired beauty.

"My apologies," he replied, capturing her lips into a passionate kiss. "How would you like me to make it up to you?"

Her fingers slowly traced down his muscles and scars, "well, I'm sure you can think of something."

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 _ **Next chapter: A new King**_ _(for real this time)_

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed this sort of bonus chapter. Since I've got to rewrite a lot of stuff, help support my creative works by purchasing one of my books or comics, even if just a kindle or eBook version helps a lot._

 _See my profile page for links and recommended titles, such as Grey Faction, Detective Michael, and Secret Yuuki._


End file.
